Where in the world is the Main 8!
Where in the world is the Main 8! is the song the whole WER Fleet sings when The main 8 engines go on One Last Big World Big Adventure. Lyrics: Leorna: Guys? Fowler: Guys? Has anyone seen the Main 8?! Ian: Main 8? Main 8? Poppy: Paddy could have bashed into some buffers Bertie: Or Liv could dropped down into a mine Barbara: Or Scott rolled into the ocean cause he passed the danger sign Jovial London: Tom could be stuck inside a tunnel with no steam to move at all County: Or Rosie crashed into a stationmaster's house WER Station Master: Right through a wall Douglas: Sam could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown Mountain: Or Ellie found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown Alice: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? Mountain: What if it was always covered in mist? Alice: That sounds very mist-erious! Cam: Imogen could be caught up in a landslide Douglas: Or have fallen off a bridge County: Or tried to climb a mountain Jeffrey: And be stuck up on a ridge! Molly: They could've been derailed when he was trying to catch a thief Rothery: Imprisoned in a Steelworks! Fowler: Or be lost in outer space? Agatha Wessex: Miss Mercedes Wessex to major Main 8... come in major Main 8 Stop messing around, you're causing bother and lateness! Kelly: They could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! Joey: they could be almost anywhere! Mercedes: Oh, where did the Main 8 go? Fowler: We don't know, Ma'am! Mercedes: Well, keep looking! All: they could be anywhere, any where's The Main 8!? They could be anywhere, any where's The Main 8!? They could be anywhere, anywhere into the world Katie: Ma'am, Ma'am, Ma'am! I found out what happened to The Main 8!! Mercedes: Alright, Rosie. Calm down, and tell me slowly. Katie: The Main 8 went down to the Docks, Ma'am. And Marley loaded them onto a ship Mercedes: She did what? But... that means... they could be anywhere in the world! They could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile Ian: Or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile Fowler: they could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower Mercedes: Or chilling in Antarctica... Stanley: they wouldn't last an hour! Mercedes: They could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air Douglas: Or acting like a tourist in the heart of Time's Square! Fowler: Are there tracks there? Jeffrey: Of course! The subway goes right through it Fowler: You mean they've gone underground? Main 8: Hello! Hello? Mercedes: They could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnival goes by Barbara: Or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai Main 8: Hi! Moai Head: Hi! Bee-yotch! County: They could be on an African safari racing a zebra Mercedes: Or in Venice on a gondola! Stanley: Don't be preposterous! They're engines. They can't fit in a gondola! Mercedes: Well They could if it was a rather large gondola! Barbara: He could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo ! Alice: He could be almost anywhere! Mercedes: Oh, where did THE MAIN 8 go? Douglas: We still don't know, Ma'am! Mercedes: Well, we have to find them. They're main 8 engines!!. All: They could be anywhere, any where's The Main 8!? They could be anywhere, any where's The Main 8!? They could be anywhere, anywhere into the world Mercedes: Oh Main 8, where could you be? Category:Songs